For example, a sunvisor for protecting the eyes of a passenger from sunlight or the like is provided to a vehicle. The sunvisor includes a shaft protruding from both ends in a longitudinal direction of the sunvisor, the shaft being held rotatably in an attachable and detachable manner by a pair of sunvisor holders mounted on a vehicle inside wall. The sunvisor is rotated when used and disposed in front of the field of vision of a passenger.
For example, as a structure for mounting the above-described sunvisor holders on a vehicle inside wall, Patent Literature 1 describes a sunvisor holder mounting structure. The sunvisor holder mounting structure includes a sunvisor holder. The sunvisor holder includes, as an upper part, a pawl portion elastically deforming in a vertical direction of the vehicle, a clip portion elastically deforming in a back/forth direction of the vehicle, and a stopper portion abutting on an opening edge of a molded ceiling, and includes, as a lower part, a hook portion holding a sunvisor shaft, on the lower part. The sunvisor holder is mounted on the vehicle by being inserted into an opening portion provided to the molded ceiling by abutting the stopper portion against the opening edge to be positioned then sandwiching the molded ceiling by the pawl portion while pressing the clip portion into the opening edge.
The above-described clip portion is disposed at a base portion of the sunvisor holder on the front side of the vehicle. The clip portion includes a long-plate-shaped stem portion raised from the lower surface of the base portion, and an engaging piece extending obliquely downward from the upper end of the stem portion. The lower end portion of the engaging piece is bent into a V-like shape.
The pawl portion is inserted into the opening portion of a ceiling member and a vehicle body panel, and while the pawl portion hooks the upper peripheral edge of the opening portion, the clip is inserted from beneath of the opening portion to make the lower end portion of the engaging piece engage with the peripheral edge of the opening portion, so that the sunvisor holder is mounted on the opening portion.
On the rear side of the vehicle that is on the opposite side to the above-described clip, the sunvisor holder includes a J-like-shaped hook portion opened rearward of the vehicle. By pushing the shaft of the sunvisor into the opening of the hook portion, the shaft is held rotatably.